Unless otherwise indicated, the foregoing is not admitted to be prior art to the claims recited herein and should not be construed as such.
Radio frequency (RF) circuits typically require high power switching of passive devices for power control, multi-band tuning, and so on. RF applications (e.g., mobile communication devices and the like) often have space constraints that limit the amount of silicon area that is available to the designer.
Operating a switch at high power exposes the switch to high voltage swings across its source, gate, drain, and bulk terminals. High voltage swings present a challenge in maintaining the switch in the OFF state, thus affecting high voltage switching reliability.